Project Summary Dr. Gourdine is an Afro-Caribbean and a naturalized citizen of the United States. After a first post-doctoral training in France, and a second in the US, he currently holds a position as a Senior Research Associate in the Oregon Clinical & Translational Research Institute (OCTRI) at Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU), in Portland, OR. The diversity supplement proposal in the CTSA hub environment will provide him a quality framework in clinical bioinformatics research. This experience will help him acquire a unique set of skills in a team-science setting and fill the gap of diversity in research at OHSU and nationwide. The central hypothesis is that the analysis of metabolites, glycans, and microbiome and their integration with genomics data can: 1) reveal new biomarkers for known diseases; 2) help diagnose rare genetic diseases; and 3) help the selection of interventions that might lessen disease symptoms or make other treatments more effective. The proposal is an integrative approach to enhance disease comparisons and diagnostics with glycomics and metabolomics, using relevant knowledge-bases, raw data from the Undiagnosed Diseases Network (UDN) patients and the Human Phenotype Ontology (HPO) with the following overall aims: Aim 1. Complete missing metabolomics and glycomics information to improve diagnostic use. Aim 2. Evaluate integration of molecular phenotypes in the diagnostic tools by analyzing undiagnosed patient data.